If only
by iluvyaoi4evaeva
Summary: If only they knew...a small bit of lime...boyXboy...you've been warned...


**Me: Hey, this is iluvyaoi4evaeva once again! This is another story that I wrote one day back then when I was just thinking and acting out (haha I use to act out my stories before I started writing) so I wrote it down and it was the very first boy love I ever wrote. And the pairing is Naruto and Sasuke. If you don't like it don't read it please I gave you a warning…**

**Itachi: She does NOT own Naruto just the story line **

**Sasuke: if it sounds like someone you know it is a coincident.**

**Naruto: enjoy…**

**If Only…**

Sasuke Uchiha walked back to his room from his meeting with the orange swirly masked man, Tobi, from the Akatsuki. Opening the door, without turning on the light, he began to strip. He sighed, "show yourself."

"Sasuke…" a very recognizable voice said as the door closed and the lights turned on. "come back to the village with me…"

"hn…that again?"

"Sasuke…you're my best friend…you already got your revenge, so come back…"

"your…best friend? Heh…I already broke all ties with you…Get it through your thick skull…" Sasuke began his chidori without turning around.

"Sasuke…if you're not coming back then kill me," Naruto walked to face Sasuke, "if you don't want me to come after you all the time, then do it!" Naruto looked away, "but before you do…I've always…so much...to tell you…" Naruto faced Sasuke again, his tan hands cupping Sasuke's cheek, and brought them to a deep, passionate kiss. This action made sasuke dissolve his jutsu and put his arms around the shorter teen's body.

Sasuke had wanted this, always wanted it, but he didn't want naruto to leave him like Itachi did. He held Naruto a little tighter as he begged for entrance, and he was happy that Naruto obiliged. As soon as the tan teen parted his lips, Sasuke plunged his tongue in the wet cavern, tasting every inch. As much as they were unstoppable ninjas, they are still human, so they broke apart for much needed oxygen.

"S-Sauske…I love you…" Naruto hugged him, "I really do…not just as a friend...but maybe as a lover. I wanted you so much…but I kept shut because I didn't want our friendship to be ruin i-if you knew…but that day at the Valley of End, you hurt me so much…I-I-" Sasuke stopped Naruto's moving lips with his own.

"me too Naruto…I was scared, but right now…not anymore…I love you too Naruto Uzumaki…" a single tear ran down his cheek as he held on tighter, as if Naruto would disappear from his arms, "Naru…can I make you mine…forever?"

This made Naruto look into Sasuke's black orbs, searching for the truth. It didn't take lokg for tears to fall as he nodded. "yes…make me yours…" Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's tears away, working his way down to reach the tan's lips. Slowly, he undressed his love then came upon the pants. He felt the bulge and teased it a little making Naruto mewl in pleasure. Sasuke worked his way to ravish Naruto's neck, while taking off Naruto's pants.

"no boxers eh?" he smirked when the younger blushed deeply.

"w-well…if you weren't going to do it…I would of…"

"what?" Sasuke taunt. "suck me dry? Rape me?" Sasuke gently stroke Naruto's weeping member.

"Of course!" Naruto squeaked, "except…I'll be straddling you…" he mumbled.

"what a good uke…"he pumped Naruto a little harder while whispering into his ear, "…you are…" he went to ravish his love's neck once more, earning a loud mewl. "you're so cute Naru…" Slowly, Sasuke had worked his way down to Naruto's member. Naruto gasped at the warmness that engulfed him. He held back his release to have the wet cavern keep pleasuring him, "Naruto, it's okay…cum for me…" Naruto only nodded and moaned out a he release his seeds into the waiting mouth. "am I really that good Naru?" he smirked after he swallowed the creamy cum.

"m-more…" Naruto managed to say, not wanting to make a comeback.

"Sasuke smirked again, "then…you better be ready…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto as he pulled out his still hard member from his lover. "I…love you Sasu-koi…" Naruto pant out still trying to catch his breath.<p>

"I love you too…Naru-koi…" He kissed Naruto and smiled a sad lonely smile. Suddenly, there was a poof and Naruto disappeared. Tears began falling from his eyes, "if only you were really here Naruto…" he looked up to the ceiling, "if only…" he whispered as he fell into a deep slumber.

Naruto walked towards his teammates of Team Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. "he's not here, it was only a trap…"

"but I felt his chakra in there!" Sakura cried.

"yea…but it wasn't him…gomen Sakura-chan…"

"you want me to double check?" Sai asked.

"no it's okay…I triple checked every room…" Naruto said looking at the hideout. "I overheard some members talking about moving to a new hide out, Sasuke might be there…so let's go…" Sakura was the first to move out.

"Naruto-kun…I couldn't help but notice that you were limping a little…did something happen?" Sai asked with a small worried look.

"I'm…fine, just a small fight with a member that's all…kyuubi will handle it."

"you sure?" Sai tried to see if Naruto was lying. Naruto just smiled and nodded, "…if you say so…" Sai went after Sakura. Naruto looked back at the hide out.

"Come on Naruto! You're slowing us down!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto turned back to his teammates, "oh…gomen Sakura-chan!" Naruto took one last look at the hideout as a single tear ran down his cheek, "if only he knew…" he wiped the tear away, "if only…"

**Me: WOOT! I changed a few lines a bit because I didn't like the old way and my grammer back then was kinda…**_**-nervous laugh-**_** bad…just a little but yea! Anyways…we hope you enjoy my story…**

**Itachi: I didn't…I wasn't in the story at all…**

**Me: yes you were…**

**Itachi: …-_- just one line…**

**Sasuke: **_**-smirk-**_** didn't you listen…it's about me and Naruto…**

**Me: Naruto…what do you think?**

**Naruto: …I don't get it…why did I disappear after…that…**

**Me: -_- you just gotta figure out yourself Naruto…**

**Itachi: …**_**-pissed-**_

**Me: Itachi…I will have you in my next story…geez…**

**Itachi: …fine…**_**-looks at reader-**_** read her next story soon…and comment…rate…no flames…**

**Me: -_- what a sourpuss…**

**Itachi: …what? **_**–activate Sharingan-**_

**Me: nothing…**_**-pulls out mirror-**_

**Sasuke & Naruto: …thanks for reading…**


End file.
